


When the Wolves Come Out to Play

by Lost_Fanboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Fanboy/pseuds/Lost_Fanboy
Summary: Casper Lipinski is an average 16 year old wizard, or so every one thinks. Unknown to everyone, including himself, Casper is the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen. When attending hogwarts for the first time he discovers he has a much larger role to play in life than he originally thought.





	1. The First Journey

Walking along the narrow corridor of the hogwarts express with my backpack slung over one shoulder I could see that every compartment was full. I didn't want to be here. I didn't know anybody. Even though I was 16 I didn't have any friends here. For the last five years I was home-schooled. I mostly taught myself everything although my mother helped me out a little when it came to flying. I enjoyed it. I never got on very well at school. I don't know wether that was because my parents sent me to a muggle school up until the age of 11 or because I just had an issue following rules, either way it prompted me to refuse to go to the 'fantastic' wizarding school that my parents went to.  After 5 years though my parents had had enough so here I was walking through the over crowded train on my way to a drab old castle in the middle of nowhere.

I walked up to a compartment close to the front of the train, there were only three people in it, Well this is the best there is I thought as I knocked on the window. _"Hey, do you mind if i sit here. Everywhere else is full."_ I asked the three occupants as I lingered in the doorway.  _"Uh yeah sure."_ One of the occupants replied. The girl looked about my age, she had blonish-brown hair that was sort of wavey. She was already dressed in her robes. So we're the other two. They were both boys. One was ginger and was eating some kind of sandwich that looked a bit disgusting, the other boy had dark brown hair and glasses. He looked very similar to me actually although my hair was shorter and I had squarer glasses than him. _"Thanks."_ I said as I sat down closest to the door.  

I dropped my bag on the floor in front of my feet and pulled out an old black leather notebook. The notebook was a gift from my mother on my thirteenth birthday. She gave it to me so I could write down notes on the spells I create. I love making up new spells and seeing if they work. Most backfire in one way or another although one or two have been successful. I was hoping to pass the time by going over some of my notes but apparently the other people I was travelling with had other ideas. Although I had my nose in my book it hadn't escaped my attention that all three of them were starring at me. I was about to ask what there problem was when the girl beat me to it.

_"Sorry, but I don't think we've met before. Are you new to Hogwarts?"_ she queried from the window seat adjacent to me. _"Yeah, it's my first time here."_ I answered without looking up from my book. I was hoping she would leave it at that but I'm rarely that lucky.  _"Oh, well I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Harry."_ she said politely. I didn't have a choice but to talk to them now. Although I didn't particularly want to make any friends, at least not before I was put into a house, I also didn't want to seem rude so I shut my book and stuffed it in my bag. _"Nice to meet you all, I'm Casper. Everyone just calls me Cas though."_ I replied smiling at each of them. They seemed like really nice people, maybe dad was wrong. Maybe it would be ok to make friends before I was sorted into a house. 

The house sorting worried me, not only because I was beginning to make friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione but because of the expectations my parents had as well. My mother was in Ravenclaw when she was at hogwarts and my dad was in Slytherin. Dad says that after he left there became a sort of stigma around being in Slytherin so I don't want to end up there. Plus Hermione is wearing the Gryffendor crest and it isn't too much of a long shot to assume the other two are in Gryffindor as well. That wouldn't go down well if I did end up in Slytherin. They would probably think I was evil or something. Apparently you are likely to end up in to house of your parents so that means there is a 50-50 chance of me being in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I hope to god its Ravenclaw, being put in Slytherin would ruin my new friendship with these three. 

I spent the rest of the train journey chatting to Harry, Ron and Hermione and praying to any god who could hear or would listen not to be put in Slytherin.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casper meets new people and his sorted into a house.  
> (Sorry i suck at writing summaries)

It was starting to get dark, the stars twinkled between the patchy sheets of cloud as I looked out the window. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had been chatting about various topics since I sat with them. The time passed so quickly I almost forgot we had been on the train for almost five hours. If the long train journey from London to Scotland wasn't bad enough there was the pending threat of being put in Slytherin hanging over me. I didn't know wether I should tell the others of the chance or not. I was about to mention it when Hermione's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

" _You should probably get changed into your robes, Cas. We are going to be arriving soon. You do have your robes right?_ " she asked while looking slightly concerned at the thought that I might of gotten on the train without my robes.

" _Yeah I've got my robes, they're in my bag._ " I laughed as I picked up my bag. " _I'll be back in a second._ " I said as I left the compartment. 

 

I shuffled down the corridor to the toilet cubical at the end. Once I was inside I locked the door behind me and dropped my back on the toilet seat lid. I didn't pack my whole uniform, mainly because there wasn't enough room in my bag. I was already wearing my black skinny jeans and all-black converse so all,I really had to do was change my shirt and put a tie on. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out the crumpled up white shirt along with a screwed up black robe. I dug around in the bottom of my bag and fished out the black tie with the hogwarts school crest on it. One of the reasons I didn't like school was because of the ridicules uniform. Why did wearing, or not wearing, a smart suit have any impact on my ability to learn something. I dropped the clothes on top of my bag and pulled of my hoodie; after all Hermione was right, we would be there soon. I know the rules say that we can't wear t-shirts under our uniform but it's bloody freezing outside and since I wasn't exactly following the rules anyway a t-shirt wasn't going to make a whole lot of difference. 

 

I was stuffing my hoodie into my bag when there was banging at the door.

" _Hey hurry up, I need to get changed too!_ " an angry boy shouted from the other side of the door. I was tempted to take longer now that he had shouted but I also needed to get back to the others so I threw on my shirt and quickly buttoned it up to the second top button. I shrugged on my black robe and picked up my back and tie, quickly zipping the bag shut as I unlocked the door and walked out.

" _Someones a bit impatient._ " I mumbled as I shuffled past the guy outside the door. He looked like he was younger than me, maybe he was a third year. I continued walking down the corridor back to the compartment, not giving the guy who had obviously heard me a chance to reply. 

 

I loosely tied my tie as I walked down the corridor towards the compartment. As I walked in my new friends stopped and starred at me.

" _That's your uniform?_ " Hermione asked. She seemed shocked and a little disgusted.

" _Yeah. What's wrong with it?_ " I was genuinely concerned that maybe I had tea or something spilled down my robe or shirt.

" _That's not exactly standard._ " she replied. I guess she was referring to the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing underneath.

" _No, but its comfy_." I said as I sat down with a smile.

" _You'll never get away with that. Especially at the sorting ceremony, there's no way Mcgonagall would allow it._ " Ron said as he lifted is suitcase off the shelves above the seats. The train had began to slow down now as it pulled into the station.

" _Maybe not, but we'll see_." I said as I peered out the window. I could see lanterns lining the side of the rail station. The train gridded to a halt and I could see student already getting off the train.

" _Come on, we should get going. We don't want to be the last to arrive_." Hermione called as she grabbed her bags and left the train compartment.

 

I grabbed my backpack from the floor and followed the three of them out onto the platform. There were so many people there. It was like standing in the middle of the sea except instead of water there were thousands of students. My friends and I began to walk off towards one of the side exits of the station when a large man appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

" _Hello Hagrid_." Harry said as he hugged the giant man. " _Ello 'Arry, Hermione, Ron. How was yer Summer?_ " He answered.

" _Good thanks. How was yours?_ " Harry replied as he straightened is clothing.

" _Oh, y'know the usual. Still glad to see your all back. Who's this you've got with you then?_ " hagrid asked.

" _Oh this is Casper, he's new here._ " Hermoine informed. " _Oh aye, well I won't make ye ride with the other first years since your a bit older. Just wait for professor Mcgonagall when ye get to the hall_." " _Sure, okay._ " I muttered. At least I didn't have to arrive with all the kids, staring this year was bad enough. Almost everyone would know each other by now, it being the fifth year and all. Technically I was ment to be in sixth year although since I had never been to a wizarding school before my parents had thought it best for me to start a year below. " _Well you kids better get going then, you don't want to be late._ " Hagrid said, picking up an old oil lamp from the bench next to him. " _Okay, see you later Hagrid_." Harry yelled as the older man walked away to the other end of the platform.

I watched as Hagrid walked through the sea of people. He shouted for all the first years to follow him.

" _Come on, the carriages are this way._ " Hermione stated as we all began to walk off of the platform and into the forest. 

 

We rounded a corner and sure enough there were carriages lined up along the road. They were being pulled by a black, winged, horse creature. They looked rather creepy actually. I was about to ask why they looked so creepy but Harry was talking.

" _What is it?_ " he asked looking up at the creatures face. The horse creature must have been at least 20 hands tall, of not taller. " _Whats what._ " Ron replied. He looked confused, as if Harry was asking a stupid question. " _That. Pulling the carriage._ " Harry clarified. The other two were looking at him as if he had gone mad.

" _Nothings pulling the carriage Harry. It's pulling itself like always_." Hermione replied. Harry took a couple of steps closer to the horse like creatures. What were they all talking about, I thought. There was very obviously something there. I could see it. Why were they all saying there wasn't anything. Harry continued to walk alongside the creature and towards the carriage.

" _Your not going mad_." said a light airy voice from the carriage. I looked up to see a young, pale, blonde girl reading a magazine. The rest of us walked up to the carriage side. She lowered her magazine and continued talking.

_"I can see them too._ "

" _Yeah, so can I_." I said as as we climbed into the carriage with the blonde girl.

The others turned and gave me the same concerned look as they gave Harry.

" _Your both just as sane as I am_ " The blonde girl stated as everybody took their seats. 

 

Ron was sat on one side of the blonde girl and I was on the other. Hermione was sat opposite Ron and Harry was opposite the blonde girl. A boy named Neville who had missed the pervious carriage was also sat with us, he was opposite me. Neville was clutching a Mimbulus Minbletonia. It's a rare type of cactus that has boils all over it. My mum has one on the windowsill of her study.

" _Everyone, this is Loony Lovego...Luna Lovegood"_. She introduced. Luna didn't seem at all affected by the nickname Hermione had called her. I would have at least glared at her for that. 

 

The carriage began to move with a jolt. We sat in silence for a little bit as the carriages took us closer to the castle. As the trees were clearing I looked up to see the castle. It was magnificent. It sat atop a hill and was surrounded by Forrest on one side and a huge lake on the other. " _Whoa. It's huge!_ " I exclaimed as the carriage pulled to a halt outside a set of large metal gates. " _It's pretty amazing isn't it._ " Hermione laughed as we got out of the carriage. " _Wait 'till you see the rest of it._ " Ron said. We all grabbed our bags and headed up the dirt track towards the castle. This may seen insane but I'm actually starting to like these people maybe  we could all be friends, I thought to myself as I followed the others to the castle. Then again, if I'm put in Slytherin there's no way they would want to be friends with me then.

***

As we walked up the main staircase to the great hall an old lady clad in dark green and black velvet robe with a large black traditional witches hat on her head stood at the top of the stairs. I assumed this was Professor Mcgonagall. She looked like exactly like how my mum had described her. She greeted everyone that walked past her with a simple hello and a nod of her head. When we got closer she stepped towards us.

" _Good evening Mr Lipinski. I see you've already made some friends. If you would be so kind as to wait here for the first years to arrive, you'll be sorted into your house before them. The rest of you should take your seats before the ceremony begins._ "

" _Okay, we'll see you in there Cas._ " Hermione said as they walked into the great hall. 

 

About a minuet after they entered the hall the two large wooden doors closed. I turned to watch as they slowly shut. Not soon after the halls were flooded with chatter. The first years climbed the stairs and came to a halt in front of me and Professor Mcgonagall. She began a speech about the rules of the school and how the house point system worked. I didn't really listen to what she was saying. I rarely agreed with rules so what was point in listening to them anyway. As she was talking I began to panic about what the outcome will be. It was so tempting just to go and sit next to Harry, Ron and Hermione but I knew that wouldn't be right. As Mcgonagall continued her talk I looked around at the hallway. It was tall and brightly lit by candle chandeliers that hung on every wall. It looked exactly like I expected it to. Somehow though this drab old castle didn't seem as boring as I first thought it was.

" _Come along now, follow me please._ " The professor called to everyone as she walked towards the doors of the great hall. With one quick wave of her hand the doors steadily opened, revealing the fantastic sights that awaited us inside.

 

I never really understood why it was called the great hall until the moment I stepped inside. It was magnificent. The walls rose up so high until you could only see e night sky. Of course I knew it was a simple charm being used to mask the rafters of the building however it still looked stunning. Inside the room itself there were four tables spanning the length of the room. Each table was filled with students eagerly watching as we filtered in down the centre of the hall. At the far end of the hall was another table on a raised platform. On this table sat all the teachers with the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledor, sat in the centre on an old chair that looked to be made of gold. I remember my parents speaking very highly of the headmaster whenever the topic of hogwarts came up at home, wch was almost every week. They had tried so hard to persuade me to come here for years, eventually I gave in mostly just so they wouldn't keep going on about it but also because I was curious. 

 

Now that I was actually here though I was less amazed and more nervous. Not because this was the first time I had attended a wizarding school but because I had already made friends and this moment right here could jeopardise that friendship. My father had told me to be careful not to make friends before I was sorted, I should have listened to him. We all stopped infront of the steps to the raised platform at the end of the hall. Professor Mcgonagall stood next to a stall with a ratty old witches hat on it, the sorting hat. This was it, the moment of truth. Mum said the sorting hat would put me into a house depending on my personality. As professor Mcgonagall called my name all eyes turned to me. I casually walked up to the stall and sat down. I may have looked calm on the outside but inside I was praying that I wouldn't end up in Slytherin. 

 

To distract myself from my thoughts I scanned the room, looking at everyone there. I caught sight of a guy on the table closet to the right wall, the Slytherin table apparently as evident by all the green on the students robes. The boy that had caught my eye was sitting about halfway down the table. His face was very pale and he had platinum blonde hair. He looked rather pretty I thought and smiled to myself. I didn't realise that the hat was on my head or that it was now laughing very loudly. Could it be that the hat was laughing at what I had just thought? It's possible. I decided it was probably better for me to concentrate on what the hat was saying and not on the blonde guy. Unexpectedly that hat had a very deep But quiet voice. Of course only I could hear what the hat was saying so for everyone else it was just complete silence until it eventually shouted out the name of the house I would be in.

 

" _Hmm...you are very tricky, very tricky in deed. I see you are kind so maybe Hufflepuff, you are intelligent so...Ravenclaw. Ahh but you are brave...and determined so possibly Gryffindor or even Slytherine. Yes you are very tricky but i guess it'll have to be GRYF- ooh but wait thats intresting...well then it'll have to be SLYTHERIN!_ " The hat shouted the final word. As the whole hall clapped and the Slytherin table cheered it took me a while to realise what it had said. Slytherin. It had put me in Slytherin. The one house I didn't want to be in, fantastic. I got off the stall and walked over to the Slytherin table. I was greeted with clapping, cheers and a half pat half slap on the back from one of the guys. I just weakly smiled and looked over to where my friends sat on the Gryffindoor table. They looked just as shocked and upset as I was. I sat down and stared at the table for the rest of the sorting ceremony, replaying everything the sorting hat had said to me. Is it possible that it put me in Slytherin because of that boy? No way. That would be ridiculous. Anyway like it said I was ambitious yes, that's true. And my father was in Slytherin so that got to be why I'm here, not because I thought one boy was cute. 

 

When everyone had eventually been sorted into their houses the headmaster said a few words, he was interrupted though by one of the teachers, the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Umbridge, I think. She was dressed in so much pink she looked like a wrinkly old flamingo, and that was putting in politely. She was giving some speech about how 'wonderful' it was to see us all here. Yeah right anyone with half a brain could tell she didn't mean it. Well this is gonna be one interesting year.

 

Dumbledor resumes his little speech as Professor Umbridge re-took her seat at the end of the table. With a clap of his hands food appeared on the tables. There were lots of meats and potatoes and desert. There was even a couple of bowls of salad. I picked up a small amount of salad from a bowl no one else had touched as well as a piece of chicken. I didn't eat much but then again I didn't need much. I sat eating my food without talking to anybody, I was still mad about being put in this house. I wonder what my friends think of me now, they probably think I'm some kind of bad person. Either way it didn't matter, there was a very slim chance of them talking to me again. It was probably for the best. 

 

After I had finished eating what little food I had I began to scan the table, looking for the boy I had seen earlier. He was sat about ten people along from be and was laughing with his friends about something. He looked like a decent guy. Maybe not everyone in Slytherin were bad like everyone made them out to be. Perhaps most Slytherins only seemed mean because that's how people chose to see them. Either way, we are perceived as such so this is gonna be an interesting few years. 

 

Once everyone had finished there food, including desert which I had none of, the first years and myself were lead to the Slytherin common room by two of the house prefects. We were taken down a set of stairs to the castle dungeons. I thought it a bit odd that they would house students in the dungeons instead of the many towers but I suppose the common rooms have to be rather far apart for safety reasons. If the rivalry between the houses is as bad as my parents say then I'm glad we are down here. No one in there right mind would want to venture down to this place; it's dark, damp, cold and stinks of moisture. We came to a wall that had a statue of three snakes coiled together. One of the prefects started to talk to us.

" _There is a password to enter the common room. You can't tell anyone from another house what the password is and you can't let people from other houses in either._ " The prefect then turned towards the statue and said the words 'pure-blood.' Then, after a split second of nothing, the statue began to move and shift. A dimly lit passage way was revealed and the prefects walked through. At the end of the passageway there was a heavy dark green cloth dropped over what I assumed was a doorway. One of the prefects got out his wand and without saying anything flicked it in front of him. The cloth was swept to the side to reveal the Slytherin common room.

 

Stepping inside the common room I could see that all but one of the walls were made of stone, the other was made of thick glass. Beyond the glass was the murky water of the lake. The room was lit just as dimly as the rest of the dungeon, except in here the light was tinted green from the glass lamp shades that hung from the walls. In the centre of the room there was three dark green leather sofas with a dark wood coffee table in front of a large stone fireplace. The whole place looked like an evil secret lair from a comic book. Well they were certainly living up to the rumours.    

 

The prefects lead us through the common room to the stairs at the other end of the room. There were two sets of stairs, one led to the boys dorms and the other to the girls rooms. We were shown to our rooms, I had my own room since my father had arranged it with the headmaster. At the end of the hallway there was a hexagonal open space. There was a door on each wall. These were the single rooms. Mine was the one on the right side, closest to the hallway.

Entering my room i saw that it was decorated in the same style as the rest of the common room. Well this will have to change, I thought to myself as I walked over to wear my bags had been placed at the foot of my bed. My owls cage had been placed on top of my suitcases. I unlatched the cage door and offered my hand tolerance, my white and tan barn owl. She crawled onto my arm and allowed me to lift her out of her cage. Gently sitting on the side of my new bed I stroked the feathers of her wings. " _Well Florence, this is going to be one hell of a year. For you and for me._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading i hope you enjoy it. Since im so invested in this story i should probably come up with an update schedule. I go back to college next week to lets say i'll update every Thursday as of next week. That sounds doable. Ill try and stick to it but as usual, no promises.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me some kudos and if you would like to see something in the next chapter (or future chapters) leave a comment and ill try to work it in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of something I started when I was 14. I hope to make this one better and to actually finish it. Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. If you did please leave kudos and a comment would be much appreciated.


End file.
